


Peace And Quiet

by LupaDracolis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupaDracolis/pseuds/LupaDracolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With little Kankri fast asleep in another block, Dolorosa and the recently-freed Psiioniic are able to have some fun of a more adult nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace And Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aewin/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/KHDaIuy)

[](http://imgur.com/fYpCnj0)


End file.
